No Wings
by Edgy4Liberty
Summary: What if Gabriel had a daughter with a human? What if the girl accidentally taken to camp half blood? What if Sam and Dean played a part in getting her mother killed?
1. Chapter 1

The arch angel Gabriel had a melancholy look upon his face as he held the infant. The girl was hardly a week old. Her drowsy blue eyes blinked slowly at him.

"Kenna," He whispered. The angel had been so careful not to let even a whisper, of the child, fall from his lips. Until today he had done his best to keep his thoughts away from the girl.

She was a nephilim, an abomination in the eyes of the angels. She would be hunted, by not only angels but, monsters, and humans too. Fortunately, most of the other angels were preoccupied, they were watching over the Winchester brothers and preparing for the apocalypse. So Kenna, had gone unnoticed and hopefully she would stay that way.

9 years later…

"Just one please, Mommie!" Kenna cried, eager to see what was hidden in the packages under the tree.

Eden pretended to think about it "Okay, but only one tonight. We'll save the rest until tomorrow." Kenna's blue eyes light up with glee as she carefully picked up a package from under the tree.

The package that the little girl picked up was long and skinny, it was wrapped in silver with little blue snowflakes and a pretty bow on the top.

Before Kenna opened the package she handed her mother a card that matched the package she was holding "The card is has your name on it,".

As Eden read the card her smile died down and when she finished she glanced nervously at the package that her daughter was so eager to open.

Kenna ripped open the packaging to find a silver angel blade. The little girl was delighted.

"SHI…. I mean isn't that neat." Eden said graciously.

The child was practically jumping off of the walls when she told her mother "It's just like Daddy's." Then she ran through the house swinging the weapon around as she pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

2 year later…

Eden's eyes seemed unnaturally large as Kenna retold her encounter.

"… I slashed at it with my angel blade but then, I missed, then I swung at it again and it just poofed and there was dust everywhere…"

Kenna was hardly 11 years old, Eden had let her ride a bike to a friends house. It was only two blocks away. Eden just wanted to protect her child, she wanted to hold Kenna tight and never let her go. But Eden new what Kenna was. The girl would not be coddled. Kenna would need skills that Eden was frankly, incapable of teaching her.

She sent Kenna to her room

So she(Eden) did what her own mama had taught her to do, she prayed. _Gabriel we need to talk._ When Eden opened her eyes the room was the same except there was now a man sitting in a chair across from her.

"Gabe." She said.

"It's nice to see you too." The angel said, a smile on his face "It's nice to see you. How's Kenna?"

"Don't play games. You know what happened."

Gabriel nodded. "The monster. Yes. I thought she handled that quite well."

"I thought you had someone watching her." Eden said, her face getting red and her voice getting quiet.

" I do but-"

" There is no but you told me my daughter was safe!" Edens voice was a low growl now.

Gabriel's expression finally became serious. "She was never in any real danger! I told my guy not to interfere unless she couldn't handle it." Both Gabriel and Eden where careful to keep their voices down. "She needs to be trained somehow."

"I know I just don't want her to get hurt." Eden sighed.

"We could send her to the camp. She would be protected and kids would be more like her there." Gabe's voice was softer now.

"I don't want to lose my baby." Eden's eyed glassed over and she tried not to blink.

"She'll be home through the school year. I would take on the responsibility on getting her there and back."

Eden looked into the angels eyes " She'll be safe?"

Gabriel nodded.

Eden sat in thought for a moment "She'll be ready in two days." And just like that he was gone.

In those two days Eden didn't let Kenna out of her sight.

* * *

Hey thanks for the support =D I've started writing longer chapters they're just farther into the story lol.


End file.
